


Love Me or Leave Me Here

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Relationship Issues, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made it worse, she supposed, was that there was no fight. No one cheated; no one fucked the other over. There were no smashed plates, no fists in any walls, no tightlipped, angry looks. None of that. </p><p>Just a realization that he didn’t love her the way he did once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me or Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SOMETHING AGAIN AHAHAHA yes. Finally. It felt nice and I should really go to bed, but. I want to post it. 
> 
> Lyrics are from Little Mix’s absolutely amazing song Love Me or Leave Me, and you should really listen to it. They’re amazing and the new album is awesome and ugh. They’re perfection. 
> 
> (BTW:::: If any of you have twitter, could you tweet #BRITBLACKMAGIC for me?? They’re up for their first two BRITs (I’m super proud) and I really want them to win this. It’s the only one the public can vote for, so it’d be greatly appreciated!! They’re up against One Direction, so we really need the help!)
> 
> Written in twenty minutes and un-betaed. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Let me know what you think, please?? I loooooove reading your comments!  
> Hugs <3

_You used to tell me that you loved me once_

_What happened, what happened?_

_Where is all of this coming from?_

_What happened, what happened?_

_You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong_

_You're lying and you know I know_

_Baby what have we become?_

_What happened?_

 

What made it worse, she supposed, was that there was no fight. No one cheated; no one fucked the other over. There were no smashed plates, no fists in any walls, no tightlipped, angry looks. None of that.

Just a realization that he didn’t love her the way he did once. He didn’t look at her like she was everything good in the world, didn’t look at her like she was his salvation, like she was God’s mouthpiece.

At first, she tried to rationalize it. She tried to tell herself that the honeymoon phase was over, and that this was nothing more than the everyday grunt knocking on the door and inviting itself in.

She tried to tell herself that it was for the better, really; that he saw her as his equal and human. He saw that she could make mistakes and she didn’t deserve the burden of being put on a pedestal.

But it wasn’t that. They’d already passed that curve, had that talk, made that progress. This was something else.

He was falling out of love with her.  
And she didn’t know what do to.

_We used to never go to bed angry_

_But it's all we ever do lately_

_And you're turning away like you hate me_

_Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh_

 

So she argued. She poked and prodded and asked for questions she neither needed nor deserved the answers to. And he poked and prodded in return, and eventually, all that was left of them was two angry and sore scabs, sitting at different corners in different sofas, drying tears they’d never admit to, wishing they knew how to stop this.

Stop whatever was happening to them, because Christ.

They used to be happy. Didn’t they?

_You can take this heart_

_Heal it or break it all apart_

_No, this isn't fair_

_Love me or leave me here_

_Love me or leave me here_

_Love me or leave me here_

_Do you remember when you loved me once?_

_What happened, what happened?_

_And you'd hold me here just because_

_What happened?_

 

He almost dies. It’s not another invasion, it’s not even Hydra. It’s just a bullet at the wrong time, in the wrong place. And he almost dies.

When he wakes up, the first he can smell is the scent of her perfume. It’s light, like it always is, because her grandmother taught her that less is more with everything but sugar and butter.

She grips his hand tight and gently pushes the hair out of his eyes, and he remembers how beautiful she is. She crawls into the hospital bed, forms herself around his body and doesn’t let go for three days.

She thinks about how much he loves him. How much she hates him.

How he couldn’t even touch her unless it was to reassure himself that he was alive. She hurts, as if that scab from earlier had been picked off by curious and cruel fingers, but she holds on.

Because he clings just as tightly, and they try to tell themselves that this is forever and they would be fine.

It was twenty minutes left for the leading man to concoct a plan to get the leading girl back, and then they’d kiss in front of a crowd that pretends this isn’t awkward, and then they’d go home to a shower scene that was mostly PG.

It tastes like a lie, but they hold their breath and don’t taste it as they swallow.

_We used to never go to bed angry_

_But it's all we ever do lately_

_You're turning away like you hate me_

_Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh_

 

He does hate her.  
She does hate him.

It hurts and they hate that they hate, but they still do.

They tore those scabs, poked that bear and now they pay the cost.

He stares as she sleeps and thinks about how she’d never slept with her back against him before. He misses her soft skin under his arm, the comfort in the crook of her neck.

She feels his stare and forces her tears back. She misses the cold metal curling around her hip, the scruff tickling her neck.

_You can take this heart_

_Heal it or break it all apart_

_No, this isn't fair_

_Love me or leave me here_

_Love me or leave me here_

_Love me or leave me here_

 

He thinks he should leave, leave her alone to heal.  
She thinks she should leave, leave him alone to grieve.

They wish for manuals to help them through this, because under that resentment and anger and hatred, lies love and respect and kindness.

He still loves her more than anyone or anything he’d ever loved.  
She still loves him more than anything or anyone she’d ever loved.

It’s not fair, he thinks, I deserved this.  
Fuck, she thinks. She can’t think of anything else.

It’s difficult.

_Love me baby please cause I could still be the only one you need_

_The only one close enough to feel you breathe_

_Yeah I could still be that place where you run_

_Instead of the one that you're running from, ooh_

 

She crawls under the covers one night, kisses his shoulder and he turns around and pretends he doesn’t see the desperation in her eyes.

His lips crawl up her neck and he sighs in relief as he feels her pulse hum under his tongue, and how it still beats a little bit stronger when does _that_.

She writhes under him as he takes her apart, and her legs shake and she’s biting her lips to keep herself from saying what she _needs_ to say.

He holds his breath and counts to ten, and grips her hips with abandon as she rides him. He takes everything he can and gives it back doubly, because this might be the last time and needed this memory. Of her, looking like Aphrodite herself as she sat in the v of his hips, balancing herself on his shoulders.

Their breaths are harsh in the darkness of the room, and it feels like everything could fall apart if they moved just a tenth of an inch. He inches closer because he misses her, needs her, wants her, and she lets him because she’s desperate for proof that she’s not the only who feels this.

She needs the confirmation that what they had was real, and that not even the stench of the last weeks were enough to sully those memories.

She hates that she uses past tense.  _Had_.

 

_You can take this heart_

_Heal it or break it all apart_

_No, this isn't fair_

_Love me or leave me here_

He cries himself to sleep and pretends there isn’t a gaping hole in his heart.  
She gasps for air and pretends she doesn’t fall apart against the wall.

_Love me or leave me here_

They pretend they’re fine. Pretends they’re friends. Pretends it works.  
They’re not. They aren’t. It doesn’t.

_Love me or leave me here_

 

He picks the lock to her apartment and sits on the couch, waiting for her to come home. His heart jumps in his chest when he sees her, just like it did the first time. He has to tell himself that this isn’t actually the first time; that there is pain and anger between them now, even if only in the memories.

She pauses in her step and stares, the warm blue of her eyes turning to ice even though the color doesn’t change at all.

 

_Love me or leave me here_

 

They try again and hope it works.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
